Sick
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Akashi gets sick. Kuroko cares for him. For AkaKuro Week Day 2.


Disclaimer: I do not own Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, or Midorima Shintaro.

Warnings: Mentions of vomiting. That's about it. I'm not really in to sick sex. When I am sick, I want to curl up and sleep and cuddle with my wife.

My life kinda exploded as I was writing this, so I apologize if it gets a little weak or crazy!

This is for Day 2 of AkaKuro Week!

* * *

Waking up was one of the hardest parts of Kuroko Tetsuya's day. He was not a morning person, and would lay in bed for at least half an hour before leaving the comfort and warmth of his blankets.

Today was different.

When he woke up this morning, he rolled over to grumble in to his boyfriend's side. His eyes snapped open when his face met empty sheets. Frowning, he sat up, looking for the red-head.

"Seijuuro-kun?" He called out. The sound of the toilet flushing drew his attention to the bathroom. Seijuuro stepped out of the room a few minutes later. Tetsuya frowned at how pale he looked. "Are you alright?" He asked. Seijuuro shrugged, climbing back in to bed.

"I'm fine. I was just a little nauseous when I woke up." He offered Tetsuya a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Tetsuya's concern grew, and he reached out to press his hand against Seijuuro's forehead. His blue eyes widened when he felt just how hot his forehead was.

"You're not fine. You're running a fever." Tetsuya corrected, scooting over to take his face in his hands. "Seijuuro-kun, you look exhausted. How many times have you gotten sick this morning?" He asked. Seijuuro closed his eyes, leaning in to Tetsuya's hands.

"About three times." He admitted. "I'm sure it's just something I ate." Tetsuya shook his head, releasing Seijuuro's face to wrap his arms around his waist instead. His boyfriend slumped against him.

"You're staying home today. You need your rest with finals coming up soon. Do you have anything that needs to be taken care of at work?" He asked, smiling a little when the red-head nuzzled in to the crook of his neck.

"Nothing that requires my immediate attention, no. I do have a paper due in my social science class." Seijuuro sighed. "I think I can at least go-"

"You're not leaving this room today, Seijuuro. I can take your paper. I'm going to call the others to see if anyone can watch over you when I have to head to class. Lay back down." Tetsuya insisted. Seijuuro shook his head, tightening his grip on the shadow.

"Can't I stay here?" He asked instead, pouting up at his boyfriend. Tetsuya felt himself melt at that look. It was one that Seijuuro rarely used, but it worked every time. Nodding, Tetsuya pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Rest." He insisted. The two leaned back against their headboard as Tetsuya reached for his phone.

_To: Group: Kiseki no Sedai_

_Subject: Free this afternoon and evening?_

_Hello everyone. I was wondering if any of you were free today. Seijuuro-kun is sick and I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone. If anyone can come and watch over him, let me know soon._

He sat his phone down before returning his attention to his shivering boyfriend.

"What are you feeling?" Tetsuya asked as he brought their blanket up and over their shoulders. Seijuuro shrugged again, even as his grip tightened on Tetsuya's waist.

"My stomach is punishing me and I'm really cold. I can't stand being sick. I can't believe I let this happen." He seethed. Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

"Seijuuro-kun, you didn't let this happen. It was out of your control. I'm going to shower. Would you like me to use the guest shower in case you need that toilet?" He asked, tenderly brushing back his red hair. Seijuuro shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No. I think I'm going to try and sleep." He said, pulling himself out of Tetsuya's arms. The blue haired male took a step back from the bed, soft affection in his eyes as he tucked in his boyfriend.

"Rest well, Seijuuro-kun." He said, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

* * *

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Midorima-kun." Tetsuya said as he opened the door. Midorima entered the condo with a shrug, a pink headband a testament to his continued obsession of Oha Asa.

"It needed to be done. Akashi has never dealt with his illnesses well. When is your class, Kuroko?" He asked. Tetsuya shrugged as he led Midorima to the kitchen, where he had a schedule posted.

"In an hour, so I need to get going soon. First, I wanted to give you an update on the medicine schedule we have. Seijuuro-kun has yet to eat today, so please try to give him some soup before his three o'clock dose of his stomach settler. I will give him his fever and pain reducer before I leave. If he needs it, he can have another dose of cough syrup two hours from now, but he was fine after the first dose I gave him. If he needs anything else, our on-duty butler, Kakeru-san will have access to our credit card. Send him to get whatever you think is best." Tetsuya continued to explain, mind racing with anything else he might have forgotten. "Also-"

"Kuroko." Midorima called softly, grasping his shoulder. "He'll be fine. This cold will have him down for a couple of days, but Akashi always bounces back." He assured him. Kuroko nodded, forcing himself to get his anxiety under control.

"Of course. I'll take you to him." Tetsuya said, walking out of the kitchen. Midorima followed after him, and the two soon arrived in the master bedroom. Tetsuya flinched when he heard the toilet flush. After the sound of the sink running was heard, Seijuuro exited their bathroom, looking much paler than before. He swayed on his feet, scowling in distaste when Tetsuya and Midorima flocked to his side.

"I'm fine, Tetsuya. Shintaro, let go of me." He ordered, eyes narrowed dangerously at the two. Glaring back, Tetsuya wrapped a supporting arm around his boyfriend.

"Seijuuro-kun." Tetsuya chided as he took him back to their bed. He tucked him in, running his hands through his sweaty hair tenderly. "I will only be gone a few hours. Midorima-kun has been updated on everything that has happened today. He will be nearby if you need him. He will also be on standby until you are better, in the event your fever gets worse. If you need me, call me." Tetsuya added to Midorima. The green haired male nodded. Seijuuro tugged at Tetsuya's free hand to get his attention.

"Shintaro, leave us." He ordered. The green haired male obeyed, leaving the room. With a sigh, Seijuuro pulled him on to their bed. "Thank you, Tetsuya. You have placed me in good hands. Enjoy a few hours free of this sick environment, please. Get lunch with Ryouta or Taiga. For me?" He asked, pressing a tender kiss to Tetsuya's knuckles. The blue haired male nodded, even as his worry grew.

"I love you, Seijuuro." He said, leaving over to pull him in to a tight hug. Seijuuro returned it, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I love you as well. Be safe and come back soon. Hopefully my fever will have broken by then." He scowled. The typical expression lifted the anxiety off of Tetsuya and he chuckled.

"Be nice to Midorima-kun, Seijuuro." He teased. Seijuuro shrugged as he sank in to his bed.

"I will try." He offered. Tetsuya handed him the remote to their television before tenderly kissing him, sickness be damned.

"I'll be back this evening." He promised.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya stumbled into his house a lot later than he had expected. The train he, Kise, and Momoi had been on was blocked by a terrible train wreck. It had held up Tokyo for hours, and once he was free, they had then run in to backed-up traffic.

The moment he walked into the house, his annoyance of his evening out dissipated. His worry for his boyfriend was back to full force, and he resisted the urge to run to their bedroom to check on him. Midorima was sitting at their living room computer, researching something if his notebook was anything to go by.

"How is he? Is he awake?" He asked, dropping his school bag on to the coffee table.

"He has been sick a few more times, but settled down for about two hours. Then his coughing started up. He got sick again, and his fever spiked so high I thought we might need to go to the hospital. About an hour ago, it went back down to a manageable temperature. He took his fever reducer two hours ago, so it should be time for that again. He took his cough syrup half an hour ago. When the coughing started, I put in a humidifier, so it probably needs changed now. Shall we go check in on him?" Midorima suggested. Tetsuya nodded, and then headed towards the master bedroom.

They entered the room to complete darkness. Only the sound of Seijuuro's mouth breathing and the hum of the humidifier were heard. Tetsuya made his way to is boyfriend's side. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table, and his heart clenched at how red Seijuuro's cheeks were. His skin was very pale, and its usual healthy glow was absent. He looked exhausted. He sat down next to him, gently pressing his palm against his warm forehead.

"After I change this, I'm going to go home. Call me if anything changes for the worse. I will head towards the hospital and set up a room for him immediately. Just let me know." Midorima said. Tetsuya nodded, reaching for the bowl of water they had kept on the table. After wetting a wash cloth, he pressed it against Seijuuro's flushed skin. His boyfriend's eyes shot open, and narrowed as he attempted to find out who was touching him.

"It's just me, Seijuuro. You're alright." Tetsuya insisted. Sejuuro relaxed, leaning in to his touch.

"You're safe." He croaked out. Tetsuya felt himself melt at the scowl that appeared on his face. "I sound terrible." Seijuuro grumbled. Tetsuya chuckled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"You're fine. I am safe. I'm sorry it took so long to get home." He said. Seijuuro shrugged, turning to toss an arm around his waist.

"Can we go to sleep now?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded, brushing a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Sure. Let me up so that I can get in to something comfortable." He said. Seijuuro rolled away from him, releasing him from his hold. Tetsuya quickly moved off of the bed and in to their closet. As he was exiting, he noticed Midorima was saying his goodbyes to Seijuuro. He nodded at Tetsuya before letting himself out.

Tetsuya slipped in to his bed, smiling at his sleepy boyfriend. Seijuuro snuggled close, clinging on to him.

"You are always so cuddly when you are sick, Seijuuro." Tetsuya murmured, amused affection in his voice. Seijuuro nodded, squeezing his waist.

"Are you staying home with me tomorrow?" He asked. Tetsuya nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes. Now go back to sleep." He insisted. Seijuuro coughed in to his neck, a disgruntled huff leaving him after the fit was done. Tetsuya rubbed his back, soothing him back in to his sleepy state.

It never took long for Seijuuro to fall asleep when he was sick like this. He would cling tightly for the rest of the night. The next morning he would be in a drowsy state for the majority of the day. After his late afternoon nap, he would be more alert.

A he cuddled his boyfriend, Tetsuya sincerely wished that Seijuuro's cold would end swiftly.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this sucked! As stated above, life got crazy. A thing I'm doing took precedence. I also didn't save this properly so I lost my original (perfect) ending T-T.

-Kida-Asumi


End file.
